


Oversleep

by jinwann



Category: VIXX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongbin has had three centuries of waking up by Jaehwan's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversleep

**Author's Note:**

> well this happened bc I am low key domestic au trash. warnings for being written at 2 am under too much stress. maybe I'll end up writing more in this verse bc I find it really cute ;3; 
> 
> twitter: @babyxius

Hongbin wakes up, drowsy and still on the cusp of sleep as a cold draft in the room catches his toes peeking from beneath the comforter. He doesn't really feel the draft, which is why he and Jaehwan have never bothered to get it fixed. Streams of sunset peak through the thick curtains covering the large bedroom windows, warm where they catch on Hongbin’s arm but not enough to burn.

He’d fallen asleep curled into Jaehwan’s side, head pillowed on his shoulder and legs threaded together, and that's exactly how he'd woken up. He tries to stretch his stiff muscles, clenching his eyes shut and locking his legs straight until it feels like his muscles might pull. They wouldn't though, but the strain feels good regardless. 

Jaehwan is still sleeping when he tilts his head back to look up, his mouth slightly parted and his fangs catching on the bottom swell of his lip. Hongbin blinks the last bit of sleep from his eyes and ends up staring at Jaehwan as he sleeps. His face is pale, the last light of sunset warming up his skin. Hongbin shifts a little in his arms, staring as if he could memorize the slope of Jaehwan’s nose and the curve of his eyes and the darkness of his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, but he already has memorized all these things. 

Hongbin has had over three centuries of waking up beside Jaehwan. And despite the countless number of mornings they’ve spent together, Hongbin can't resist tracing his thumb along Jaehwan’s puffy pink lips and catching the shadows of his eyelashes on his cheeks.

Jaehwan groans but doesn't really wake up. He tries to shift on his side, and Hongbin scoots far enough away to only just let it happen. Their faces are much closer this way, even if Hongbin has to give up his favorite spot at Jaehwan’s side, ear pressed over his heart though Jaehwan’s heart stopped beating centuries ago. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan mumbles. He tries his best to open his eyes but the sunset still makes him groggy and he can only lazily blink one open at a time. Hongbin can't help the laugh that bubbles up softly like a whisper. Jaehwan is adorable when there is sunlight. 

Hongbin leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to Jaehwan’s neck. “Nothing at all,” he whispers, fangs grazing over his bottom lip as he smiles. 

Jaehwan frowns deeply, lips turning into a deep pout and brows furrowed so heavily. Hongbin takes his thumb and smoothes out the crease between his brows.

“I don't blame you for admiring my handsome face,” Jaehwan says, smirking despite the exhaustion clinging so heavily to him that he still can't open his eyes. “My puffy face is super attractive.” 

Hongbin snorts, immediately flushing darkly from the embarrassing noise. Jaehwan just laughs sleepily instead, pushing his forehead into Hongbin’s chest in hopes to go back to sleep. 

Hongbin cards though his soft brown hair, happy it was soft under his fingertips and recovered from the teal blue hair dye he’d last tried. Hongbin never bothered to dye his hair- he'd only done it once when they'd come back to a city they'd lived in before. They'd lived in Italy during the Renaissance, and Hongbin had dyed his hair black when they'd decided to live in Italy 60 years later in case anyone ever noticed his striking similarity to one of the portraits hanging in the museums. He forgets now where his portrait with Jaehwan had ended up- last he remembered, it had been auctioned off for an expensive price. 

They’ve shared many mornings like this, waking up in each other's arms long before they were ever turned. In the early 17th century of the Joseon Era, Jaehwan was the son of a lord far from the capitol. Hongbin had been a slave in a recently acquired land. He was trained to be a personal servant, but his mother and sisters had hid him well behind the dirt and grime of working in the fields until he was of age. He was probably around 22 when he had finally been assigned to be Jaehwan’s servant. 

Jaehwan was loud and childish- and he still is. Back then, he took Hongbin by the wrist and dragged him away from both their duties to a small orange grove in the forest. He pulled Hongbin into his chest when they ducked around corners to hide from the guards. And every night he’d taken Hongbin’s hand and pulled him into his chest just to watch him blush red to the tips of his ears.

It wasn't hard for either of them to fall in love, but it was painful to stay together. Jaehwan was to be wed to a cute girl whose father owned plenty of land and was in good graces with the capitol officials. Hongbin was destined to stay a slave and return to the fields when Jaehwan would have no longer have a need for him when he had a wife. The clock had begun the countdown and the numbers of sunsets and sunrises they shared together were slowly dwindling. 

And on one of the last few nights they would be spending it together, vampires had attacked the manor. Many had died that night, including both their families, and Hongbin had almost lost Jaehwan, who would have been sucked of his life that night if Hongbin hadn't protected him. He carried the dying man on his back until they reached the next village and cared for him until his heart stopped beating and he awoke again with eyes as red as blood.

Hongbin protected him until the blood thirst had passed and he had come back to his senses. They travelled through towns together at night, living from money Hongbin pickpocketed from the crowded market streets. They stayed at inns through the towns, masking Jaehwan as blind to hide his red eyes, where they slept and where, in peace, Hongbin offered himself for Jaehwan. 

They moved from inn to inn until they reached the sea and Hongbin pleaded to be turned, to live as a vampire by Jaehwan’s side. 

They traveled by boat, waking up to the rocking of ships and pressed impossibly close. They woke beside each other in barns and stables when they ran out of money for inns. Hongbin woke beneath the stars, Jaehwan’s warm breath puffing against his neck as he leaned down and kissed him awake. With time and with every move to new countries in hopes to stay hidden from the history texts, their language changed and their clothes changed, but every sunset they woke up beside each other with the same sleepy smiles on their faces and chests heavy.

“Dunno why you're awake,” Jaehwan sighs, wrapping his arms around Hongbin’s waist and squeezing. “It's far too early.”

And for now, they're living in a small apartment in a small Scottish city with money they've made from selling pieces of history texts they've written under pen names about things they've experienced. Outside their window are rolling grass hills and a vast expanse of farmland, similar to the land they woke up to centuries ago when they were still human. But the sun is the same they've woken up to and Jaehwan has never really changed despite the hundreds of years that have passed. 

“We can go back to sleep,” Hongbin says, cuddling back into Jaehwan. “The sun is still setting. Let's just sleep in today.”

Jaehwan lets out a pleased hum, pushing Hongbin’s long bangs back to drop a lazy kiss on his forehead. He ends up staying awake as Hongbin drifts back to sleep. It doesn't happen often, but once in awhile it does. And Jaehwan doesn't mind losing a half hour of sleep if it means admiring Hongbin, who has loved him enough to be by his side for centuries. 

Not every day is easy for them, especially when there are days they are chased by Hunters or days when their cravings for blood can't be satisfied by each other. But days like this are okay. Days where they wake up slowly, kissing each other until the sun sets, sleeping in until the moon is high in the sky and they can walk around the nightlife with their hands intertwined. 

Days like this are okay, each one treasured despite every century that passes.


End file.
